The gift that keeps on giving
by RomanceGuru
Summary: River has found the spirit of the holiday. Everyone loves their gifts, will Jayne? Characters, All Post BDM. PreRayne.


---

---

---

The crew had gathered in the common area to exchange gifts for the Christmas holiday, everyone casually sprawled about the furniture and even on the floor by the faux tree. Various wrappings were strewn about the room and a happy buzz filled the air as they chatted gaily with one another.

River gathered up her stack of goodies, eager to contribute to the festivities. Like a schoolteacher passing out an assignment, she sequentially handed a beautifully detailed drawing to each member of her surrogate family.

River gave Kaylee hers first. "To remind you of the lady. On days of grease and sweat." The younger woman elucidated.

"Don't I look fanciful!" The mechanic giddily exclaimed as she admired her very own portrait. Turning it, she held it up so the others could see.

Kaylee could now place the reason River had her pose in Inara's most expensive gown a few weeks back. "It really shiny, Riv! Think I'll have it framed on our next stop." She set her gift down and hugged her friend, adding a kiss on her forehead before sitting back down and continuing to admire her likeness.

Mal took his and smiled approvingly at the exceptional rendering of his boat. He looked up and grinned cheekily at his gift giver. "So, it's a self-portrait I take it?"

"Yes, it's apart of my incorporation series." River joked back.

"Two for one deal? I'll take it." Mal squeezed the hand River had placed on his shoulder to show his gratitude.

Inara took hers gracefully and held it up to the light. "River, this is just lovely! " The companion praised as she appreciated the perfect balance of contrast and hues adorning her print.

"Yours is the only painting. River explained as she lightly tapped her finger on the image of Inara's garden back on Sihnon. "Couldn't be conveyed without color."

"You've captured it just as I imagine." Inara's expression was wistful.

"You go there often." River agreed.

Zoë smiled at down at her drawing. "So this is her, then?"

"Age 4 years, 9 months." River confirmed.

Zoë rubbed her swollen belly, silently thinking about how much her daughter looked like Wash. "She's beautiful. Thank you, River."

River nodded. "You'll meet her soon. Then you will see for yourself."

She stopped next to Simon and he looked up expectantly at her. "I didn't draw you anything." River explained.

Simon's face dropped a little before feigning cheerfulness as not to make his sister feel bad. "That's ok, mei mei. I…"

River held out her hand. "Open it."

Simon looked back up, curious, and opened her little fingers to reveal a small disk. He then looked to her in question.

"It's classified." River explained as she took his hand and lovingly placed the sensitive information in his palm. "Extensive filing of everything done to me. Now you can be free."

"How'd you…" Simon began.

"I have connections." River said importantly and then looked to the captain, giving him a secret smile.

"But…."

"Just do what you do, Doc. Put the how to rest." Mal encouraged.

Simon relaxed his shoulders and smiled. "Thank you. The both of you."

River looked around her, pleased that everyone liked their gifts. This was her first attempt after all and even though she had special insight into what everyone liked, she was nervous about her final bestowment.

Walking timorously up to Jayne, she thrust the last drawing into his hands before she could change her mind. "Here."

Jayne set aside the new knife that he'd been playing with and glanced at the drawing in his hands, then up at River in puzzlement.

"What is it Jayne? What'd she draw ya?" Kaylee inquired eagerly.

Turning the picture every which angle, Jayne continued to scrutinize it. "This you?"

River nodded her head proudly.

"Huh." Was his only response. Silently, he just sat there staring at it. The room was uncomfortably quite as several minutes ticked by.

Carefully rolling up the drawing, the merc abruptly stood . "Well, night everyone. See ya'll in the mornin'."

Jayne nodded curtly to the bewildered crew and on his way out he leaned over and whispered something inaudible into the girls ear. River turned away from him, blushing. "He likes it." She affirmed with a contented smile. Everyone was looking at the other, baffled by the odd exchange.

"You gave him a rendering of you an' he liked it?" Zoë astounded.

Simon put his fingers to his lips. "Wait, I'm confused. He doesn't even like us. You especially, River."

River shrugged her shoulders. "Likes me now." Tilting her head, she closed her eyes. "_Really_ likes me." She corrected.

"Ain't like our Jayne to fancy art, fine as your work is, lil' one." Mal stated, not seeming to notice River in a trance like state.

"What did you draw him exactly sweetie?" Inara inquired.

Mal continued to mutter. "Only pictures I ever seen him squander his money on…"

"Not art." River revealed as she snapped open her eyes. It was getting loud and she wanted them to be quiet so she could concentrate on Jayne.

"What exactly was it then, mei mei?" Simon encouraged.

River smiled angelically. She sounded so deceptively innocent as she answered him, that it almost made the word sounds wholesome. "Pornography."

---


End file.
